Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to an IO connector configuration that has an adjustable data rate and enhanced power conservation.
Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 2.0, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. A typical USB port may be limited, however, to operation at a single data rate. Even if a lower data rate may be supported for backward compatibility, the power supply to the interface components containing the signaling circuits may remain at the nominal level required for higher speed operation. Accordingly, optimum power consumption in the interface might not be achievable for lower speed modes of operation.